total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Xeroc
NOTE: This is merely a wiki for an RP that's based around the Terraria Calamity mod, which doesn't quite follow the canon lore. Everything said here should be disregarded on info regarding the canon Xeroc. If you want info on the canon Xeroc, you should check out the Calamity Mod discord server. Back to character list Xeroc is the creator of Terraria, and served as its overseer until they were slain by Cthulhu. Also Known As *The Great God of Light *Xeroc, The Great God of Light *The Great Elder God of Light *Xeroc, The Great Elder God of Light *The God of Light *Xeroc, The God of Light *The Light God *Xeroc, The Light God *The Elder God *Xeroc, The Elder God Backstory Long ago, billions of years ago right after the universe was first created, there were a race of Light Gods. The first and most powerful among these Light Gods was a being named Xeroc. The Light Gods were obsessed with order, hierarchy, balance, and other things of that sort. However, soon after the universe's creation, it was invaded by a race of Dark Gods. Unlike the Light Gods, the Dark Gods were obsessed with chaos, anarchy, destruction, war, and things of the like. Eventually, the Light Gods became tired of the Dark Gods and their corruption upon the universe, and decided to go to war with them. To become more powerful for the upcoming war, they fused into a greater being, with Xeroc becoming the main conscious, using his slight edge of being both the first and most powerful. Thus, they fused, and Xeroc began going to war against the Dark Gods to wipe out their kind from the universe. It could hardly be called a war, as it was more akin to a slaughter. Xeroc wiped out most Dark Gods effortlessly, killing them one by one. However, a couple managed to survive, those two being Cthulhu and the Moon Lord. These 2 later fled to the void outside of the universe in an attempt to escape Xeroc's wrath. Meanwhile, Xeroc figured they had eradicated all of the Dark Gods, or at least all that could be a threat. They preferred to not act on much in the universe other than attempting to order it, and simply watch what happens, though they did have a few rules. These were along the lines. If anything became powerful enough to threaten them or their creations, Xeroc would wipe them out of existence. Xeroc also wiped out any lifeforms that attempted to get in the way of things they were working on, or ripped apart/destroyed reality on a large scale. Eventually, however, Cthulhu and The Moon Lord returned, having made new allies in Noxus and several other Dark God spawn, along with several creatures from the void they fled to that they recruited. Xeroc unsurprisingly found them a threat, however, before they could finish preparing for the attack, they were summoned to the Dark Gods. The Dark Gods surprisingly managed to gain an upper hand against Xeroc, and, eventually, were victorious, as they killed Xeroc. They then gave Noxus Xeroc's soul, assigning them to research and protect the soul. However, this was later stolen by an unknown individual. Though Xeroc is still very much dead, it is possible for them to be ressurected, especially since the Dark Gods were also slain. However, it would still prove a difficult task, as they'd have to retrieve Xeroc's soul from whoever stole it, a task that not even Noxus was able to complete in over 2 millenia. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities TBA Equipment TBA Weaknesses TBA Personality TBA Goals *Create the known universe (Achieved) *Eliminate the Dark Gods (Failed) Relationships Cthulhu Noxus Moon Lord Firefly Trivia *Xeroc's associated color is Glowing Byzantium, the hex color code being "702963" Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Genderless Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Amorphous Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Calamity Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:WIP Pages Category:Disclaimer Pages Category:Light Gods Category:Elder Gods